world_of_bingusfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacial Island Fortress Nost
Background Information The first session took place on June 23 2017, and continued until September 2 2019. The Campaign takes place in [[Coiasira]] (The Basin) on the frigid island known as Nost. The campaign is split up into four different seasons all of which are documented here. The queen of the Mor Raa Empire [[Noire Leopold Torevs Griffiths]] sends an airship over the Ice wall that was made over Nost 72 years ago by King Klax Lumins, the reason he did this is still unknown. The ship and consequently it's crew crash due to some magical effect the wall has when one reaches the top a blizzard is summoned. Season 1 begins as the crew has crashed into an open field. Season 1 PCs: Vendrick Orwyns(Deceased), [[Nyx]](Deceased), Delayla Rosewood, Felix, Salazar, Bover(Deceased), Tlutherin Arkinsec, Komodo(Deceased), and Haddad of Yashmit. Important NPC's: RALPH, Elaric, Eddrith The Rabbit, Laura, Igor, Elaric, and Some Bears Disclaimer: Most of this is being written 3 years after the events of season one. Mostly they are from the notes and memory of Bobby. This season has a lot of death LIKE A LOOOOT OF DEATH, 1/3 of Nost Island dies, Nyfneas gets blown up by Amarth, and only 3 of it's original PC's are alive. A LOT OF THIS MAY BE WRONG. '''Quick Overview:''' This season follows the party as they explore Nost for the first time, and discover a hive mind that is close to controlling all of Nost island. It ends with the defeat of the hive mind; however it's true puppet master, Morpheus escapes and continues his plans into the next season. Session 1 Beginning With A Bang: After crash landing on the island the groups first goal was to get established with the nearest civilization, Vendrick Orwyns wanted to get medical supplies to help many of those who were wounded from the crash. After hours of travel lead by the party's ranger Bover they found a settlement known as Ysenor. At Ysenor they came into contact with the biggest authroity in the area known as the NHO (New Hope Order). In exchange for medical supplies the team gave the NHO the blackbox of the airship and returned back to camp. Session 2 A Scuffle With Morpheus: Considered a fairly poor session in retrospect; however in this session the party, Nyx,Delayla,Tlutherin, and Felix are asked to go save the blacksmith's daughter from an orc hideout nearby. The rescue mission went well, at the end the party saw [[Morpheus]] for the first time. This is also how they found the iron crowns, eventually leading to the discovery of the Hive Mind. Session 3 Road trip: In this session the party, [[Nyx]], [[Salazar]], [[Komodo]], and maybe some other people I'm not sure. Joined a caravan that was heading from Ysenor to West Olynas. During this trip the party came across a crater created by Amarth, a weapon of mass destruction that creates undead and a rotting disease known as Amarth Sickness which slowly turns the afflicted into zombies. Salazar almost made it with a dryad, he even got their silver twig, but Nyx murdered it like a dick before he got the chance to uh.... ask about the twig. After getting into town the party returned back to Ysenor. Session 4 The Knights of the Nights Hand: [[Nyx]] and Komodo have become good friends at this point and decide to head into the mines of Ysenor with the a new found party member Hadadd. After traversing some of the mines, infested with spooky ghosts that age you, they found a tomb dedicated to [[Nyx]]. This started the very short lived cult of [[Nyx]] called "The Knights of the Nights Hand" it would go on to have three members, Komodo The First, Laura The Sister of Ralph, and Felix The Page of Mage Cat (mage cat?????). There was also a sphinx guarding one of [[Nyx|Nyx's]] magical tools; however he was considered unworthy, since he lost his god-hood and was denied the tool. Session 5 Politics in Yesnor: This sessions is super foggy for me, but the master of the thieves guild was revealed to be Tlutherin, who would go on to be the worst leader of all time and lead them all to death. There was a trial or somethin I dunno it was a weird one, feel free to fill this one out if you got the notes/info. The party decieded to seek the druid Elaric and on the way there Salazar was almost killed by Yetis, the party used an iron crown on him to save him inducting him into the hive mind. Session 6 BEAR TIME: Easily one of the best session's in the campaign's history, in this session the party, [[Nyx]], Tlutherin,Salazar Delayla, and Felix went to find the druid Elaric to find out about the silver twig that Salazar had been given. Elaric said he'd tell them about the silver twig if they helped him turn the entire town of West Olynas into bears, this guy had a serious boner for bears (not joking). Naturally the party agreed with this psycho path and went rampaging in the town murdering most of the townfolk or turning them into werebears. The party got the chance to become werebears, only Tlutherin excepted, there were going to be consequences to this but I dont remember any. Everyone refers to this session as "The Bear Session" it was a really fun session even though it was a pretty evil thing to do in retrospect.During this [[Nyx]] was given an iron crown by Salazar after he dropped unconscious and was inducted into the have mind; however because [[Nyx]] is a sword he wasnt fully under control of the hive mind allowing him to alert the party in the next session of it's existence. Session 7 The Gathering Storm: Beginning of the session starts in Ysenor BAM! Amarth fires from Nost for the first time in thirty years and destroys the entire city of Nyfneas. [[Nyx]] alerts the party that there is a cult attempting to take over all of Nost island with some sort of mind control technique used through the crowns, those under the control are apart of a hive mind. [[Nyx]] also learned through this hive mind that it's center was in Yarhnam so the crew [[Nyx]],Delayla, Tlutherin, Salazar??, and Komodo went to investigate. Before arriving at Yarnham they were stopped at the hub as for some reason there was a huge traffic jam of carts and vendors. The hub is a really big trading port on Nost island by the way. The party somehow convinced their way in and after some shopping came across a velvet tent in which a messenger from the god of fate waited. This messenger is known as Igor and is in all Bingus Campaigns except for [[Endless Blue]] he works for Philemon the god of fate. Igor gave the party The Deck of Many Things, which they decided to use at the end of the session. After that encounter the party moved to the cathedral in Yarnham and met Morpheus for the second time, he talked about the history of house Pyre and house Blane, he also talked about how he stole his name from a saint known as Morris Pyre who stopped a volcanic eruption before the icewall went up. Apparently the volcano near Yarnham erupts every fifty years. After this encounter the party decides to leave Yarnham and consolidate power for an attack on Yarhnam. Their first goal is the thieves guild in Ceylon since Tlutherin is their good friend. On the way there something weird happens, the party is crossing the frozen flats when they see King [[Edmund Leopold]] slowly walking towards Nost the players still aren't sure what this means. Another thing happens when they get closer to Ceylon they find [[Ladd Russo]] who was previously thought to have left Nost after the [[Escape From Iron Lung]] oneshot. After a short duel with felix Ladd tells us he's working for the thieves in Ceylon and take us up to their leader Kasimov. I'm not sure what happens, but the party is attacked in Ceylon and forced to evacuate with what's left of the thieves guild and the Russo gang as allies. At the end of the session they deciede to take cards from the deck of many things. Komodo is pulls the hermit and is never heard from again, Delayla drew the devil, [[Nyx]] drew death and fought for his scythe back. (Not sure what everyone else drew) Session 8 The Final Battle: This session entails the final battle of session one, the party, all main PCs, sneaks into the cathedral's basement and find an Elderbrain that has been modified to have multiple faces/consciousnesses. The party learns, through much struggle, that this brain has been tricked by Morpheus into making this cult , and it eventually passes on it's power to [[Nyx|Nyx.]] Morpheus shows up at the end with Ladd Russo's arm and everyone deciedes to run as the basement begin to collapse. After the party escapes they find that their """army"""" was completely slaughtered by orcs. Morpheus moves into his black tower and the stage for season two is set. Season 2 PCs: [[Lucky]], Delayla Rosewood, Salazar, Vignar "Unya" Black-Blood, Henry, Lint Smith, Faendahl Holbrok, Komodo, Tlutherin Arkinsec, [[Varian Aardol]], Flint Stout Aile, Hadadd, Dhiris Samedath NPCs: Ranger Farran, Soth (un-redeemed), Nyx, Morpheus, Omerran, Cinder, Inara, Father Tuile, Faendahl '''Quick Overview:''' This season sees the rise of Morpheus and three other main villains: Omerran, Soth, and Nyx who form an alliance to escape Nost and turn people into their undead minions. In this season the party kills all of these villains except for Morpheus who retreats to his Black Tower. They also explore some corners of Nost. Session 1 A New Party: This session takes place one month after the events of the last season and begins with a new party being formed: [[Lucky]], Lint, Henry, and Vignar are called upon to save The Greatwood, which has recently been dying due to some strange sickness. After a angerous encounter with some undead beasts, the party finds the grove of a druid named Inara who has been working to cure the Greatwood which has been infected with Amarth Sickness. She and the party cure the Greatwood using the silver twig that Salazar had, this was a pretty significant development as now the party could contain and cure the sickness. After the party completed their goal Inara showed them a piece of bark which showed the names of several druids of Nost of these druids the name "Father Tuile" was smoldering. The party figured that this meant that Morpheus was attacking father Tuile and made for his grove. Session 2 Lots and Lots Of Walking Dead: Vignar, Dhiris, and Tluthrin go into an Orc Keep full of the undead. At the end of it they find an injured Ladd Russo and a necromancer named Omerran the Damned attempting to awaken Lord Soth. In the end they foil her plan and Soth remains petrified in time; however she does escape the party. Session 3 Volcanic Action in Yukumo: The party: Faendahl, Lucky, Lint, and Salazar go to visit father Tuile, in an attempt to thwart Morpheus' planned meeting. When they finally meet Tuile they find out that he is an ancient green dragon. In the medst of meeting Tuile they are inturpted by elven hunters, who seem to have the express purpose of defeating Tuile; however the party routes the elves and talks to Tuile. Season 3 PCs: Delayla Rosewood, Salazar, Vignar “Unya” Black-Blood, Tlutherin Arkinsec, Faendahl Holbrok, [[Lucky]], Lint Smith, Dhiris Samedath, Flint Stout Aile, [[Varian Aardol]], Iris Addington, Felix (ressurected) '''Quick Overview: '''We went through the Black Tower (did some resident evil stuff, got stuck in the underdark, good times. Met Lou the Pit Fiend) and then beat Morpheus at the end. Ended up trapping him in a mirror as he made the PCs his phylacteries. Also, Ladd Russo was there and we gave him Vecna's Hand for some reason. The Lost Season The Lost Season, is a season that happened in between season three and four over the course of two years. The players actually never got to play through the events of this season, it mostly oversees some of the PCs from season three fight in an orc civil war. Nevertheless the players won this season, though it should be said that only Delayla and [[Lucky]] continued into season four. Season 4 PCs: [[Lucky]], Leandros Chebuleen, Alejandro Del La Rosa, [[Azel Castellanos]], Balnia, Sedrik Jones, Robert Lockwood, Delayla Rosewood-Arkinsec, Nikademus Goldheart NPCs: Tycho and Helena, Eddrith the Rabbit, Vou Woodford Session 1 - Into the Void [[Lucky]], Alejandro, [[Azel Castellanos|Azel]], Leandros, and Balnia Session 2 - Towers of the Four Elements Session 3 - Protection from Death Session 4 - The Toymaker's Puppets Session 5 - Might and Magic [[Lucky]], Balnia, and Robert go ahead into the Conjuration tower. Leandros stayed behind at the waystaion with [[Azel Castellanos|Azel]] who was petrified. [[Azel Castellanos|Azel]] caught up to them after Delayla cast Greater Restoration on her, just in time to finish off the Balgura that the others had been fighting and fled. [[Lucky]] went ahead and faced a Nalfeshnee. That mistake cost him his life, and also Robert's life as he joined him. Balnia also went down but did not die. Then [[Azel Castellanos|Azel]] arrived and had a 1v1 duel with the Nalfeshnee until finally slaying it. It was then when Delayla came and revived the dead party members. [[Lucky]] found the Conjurer's spellbook, but no one is able to read it as it is written in Primordial. [[Lucky]], Balnia, Robert, [[Azel Castellanos|Azel]], and Delayla continued to the Divination tower, where they ran into a beholder. By puffing it's dust, [[Lucky]] learned the last clues to completing the Transmutation tower, now granting access to all eight towers. On top of the Divination tower was an Elder Brain. [[Lucky]] used Detect Thoughts on it, which gave us: Surface Thoughts: ''"He is coming, His name, Her name, His name, and his too. There are more. The oldest one, the father. Find the tree." and "Tree is in the center." ''Deeper Thoughts: ''"They will paint the world." ''The party returned to the waystaion, and [[Azel Castellanos|Azel]] drew the last teleportation circle. After casting the spell, the entire waystation transformed into one big teleportion circle that gives access to the third floor of Castle Angrenost. Every 30 minutes spent in Castle Angrenost your Constitution score depletes by 1. This effect is reversed after taking a long rest (outside the castle. Resting in the castle will result in death). This transformation also gave us access to the floor underneath the waystation, which holds an engine that not only can print spell scrolls of all schools, but also grants control over the whole Magic quarter. Session 6 - All That Glitters Session 7 - We Went to the Military District and the Barracks Was Empty Session 8 - Night at the Museum and Morning at the Church (Exploring the Humanities, and Dinosaurs) Session 9 - Welcome to the Jungle (Genocide and Techno Druids) Session 10 - Druids, Dwarves, and Droids Oh My! (SEIZE THE MEANS OF PRODUCTION!!!!) Session 11 - Modron Madness (infinitely Killing the Techno Druids) Session 12 - The Godtree Grows (Who Ordered the Deep Fried Azel?) Session 13 - Iron and Blood (Into the Industrial District) Session 14 - The Mines of Diamond and Man Session 15 - Freedom Fortress Session 16 - Revolution Session 17 - Basement Blues Session 18 - Robots! in Pursuit Session 19 - Earth, Wind, and Fire Session 20 - Dinner Parties =